Kay, Kitty-Kat
Appearence Kay is a catgirl in the most literal way, due to demonic magic she was twisted into a mix of witches black cat and her old self. cat ears adorn the top of her head, poking out from prim and meticulously well kept black hair. her eyes are large green cat eyes, looking from a mostly human face, minus the thin coat of black fur coating her face and body. her nails are sharp and retract like a cats, and her black tail sways behind her. she still wears clothes that would be better suited to an actor in a play about cats, her sash, headband, and shoes all having pawprints worked into them. A kimono styled overshirt matches the rest of her tan and red outfit, and has a large cat crest along the back. Weapons/Abilities She has the ultra heightened agility and senses of the cat she has become, alongside a demonic rapier which was crafted for her use by the same dark makers who twisted her. the tip of this sword can peirce any known material, being forged of the claws of a dead demon. she keeps the vile weapon but can't use its other unknown unnatural powers, though she also can't hear its screams. Attitude still bubbly and happy, becoming a cat has fulfilled her greatest dream, however it has also been a nightmare for her. her upbeat nature has only been reenforced by the natural uppityness a cat has, causing her to often be infuriatingly happy. she often makes cat puns without noticing, cat sounds also commonly slip into her words and speech. Backstory As a young girl she was obsessed with cats, and helped run a shelter for lost cats. when she grew up she wanted to help the rare and rapidly dying off magic cat breeds, the same creatures that the demonic forces converted into witch cats and hellcats for their armies. while trying to help a family of them she was taken hostage by demonic forces, who decided instead of killing her they should use her for their master's experiments. they twisted and tortured her as the experiments continued, merging her with one of the very cats she had just been helping as it was corrupted by demon power. after what seemed like an eterinty, a few months, she was released from the pit-like room used to change her. while she was still disoriented and her mind reeling and shut down she was forcefully trained with rapierr swords, and equipped with a demonic sword. she was successfully sent on a single assasination mission before her mind recovered enough for her to break the demonic influence. guilty and scorned she ran away, stumbling into the Masterless Army. her skills were recognized and she was given a place, a home. she trained with them and rapidly developed a reputation as a freelance swordswomen, going by Kitty-Kat instead of her name from that point on. Origin I hit the random generate button in the SCIV character creator and it did most of the work, giving me a cat-like Amy based custom. i decided to keep her around and fiddle with her for a while and due to my desire to have a character based on each style she kind of stuck around and with some assistance and ideas from good ol CF evolved into an interesting and odd character. Category:Varogons characters Category:Team Dean: The One-Man Army Category:Hellforge